Lumière et obscurité
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: Ahí no había dos enemigos, cada uno luchando por sus ideales, ahí no había una Zoey a punto de extinguirse o una malvada Neferet queriendo apoderarse del mundo junto a Kalona, ahí no había iniciados rojos o cuervos del escarnio. Solo dos chicos tomados de la mano diciendo todo lo que no podían a través de sus miradas "Yo también te echaré de menos…" —Stephaim.


**Renuncia: **todo de P.C y Kristin Cast.

**Nota: **Sí, a estas alturas debería dejar de inmiscuirme en fandoms muertos, ¡pero bsngdasg! Después de leer Burned _tenía que_ escribir a estos dos, ya son un OTP mío, punto.

**Nota2:** Hay spoilers del séptimo libro, lo que está en cursiva y entrecomillado son diálogos originales (ósea-que-ya-son-cannon-ja) excepto los pensamientos.

* * *

**Lumière et obscurité.**

Stevie Rae no se definiría como la persona más brillante del planeta. ¡Diablos, por supuesto que no!

Bastaba con ver la situación actual, Z se encontraba en peligro, un peligro aún mayor del que venían enfrentando todo ese tiempo. Y ella, en lugar de comportarse como su mejor amiga, buscando lo que fuese para ayudarla a regresar del Otro Mundo —vale, que si lo intentó, pero invocar a los toros fue una idea de los más estúpida pensándolo detenidamente— se pasaba de los brazos de un chico, a otro, actuando como colegiala con exceso de feromonas.

Lo que tampoco tenía sentido, pues Dallas no era precisamente humano sino iniciado rojo recién convertido en vampiro rojo, y Rephaim era… un cuervo, al menos físicamente, en parte. Eso debía tranquilizarla un poco, quizás, pero solo la frustraba porque si tan solo tuviesen una pizca de normalidad ella no se habría visto en la necesidad de encerrar a un muy cabreado Dallas, quién al parecer fue consumido por la Oscuridad con «o» mayúscula debido a unos celos sinsentido, para luego tener que huir al lado del cuervo del escarnio.

_¿Por qué fue eso, cierto? Puros celos que no tenían razón de ser, ya que Rephaim y yo no somos nada, bueno, quitando el tema de nuestra conexión._

Claro, no podía ser más. ¡Era imposible, no eran de la misma especie, ni siquiera del mismo bando! Y aun así… ahí estaba ella, con él, en Gilcrease, aún cuando debía volver a la Casa de la Noche antes que Dallas, aún cuando debía buscar más información para ayudar a Stark, al menos saber que estaba ocurriendo allá en Venecia. Aún cuando tenía que lidiar con toda esa mierda de ser la alta sacerdotisa de un puñado de iniciados rojos. Cómo diría Zoey: _¡Vale, demonios!_

Al pensar de nuevo en Zoey la invadió una punzada de culpabilidad. Desde que las cosas se volvieron caóticas —más, si es posible— Stevie Rae no dejaba de tener pensamientos negativos, cómo que muy posiblemente era culpa suya que Zoey terminara como terminó. Ya, era irracional, ¿pero y si sí?, ¿y si por no mantener el círculo completo, Zoey se volvió más vulnerable?

_Ella siempre estuvo para mí con el asunto de morir y no morir_, se recordó angustiada al poner un pie dentro del sótano y acurrucarse en un rincón, _pero yo no. La abandoné porque creía que hacía lo correcto y ahora… ahora ella…_

Las ganas de llorar la consumieron de vuelta, sin embargo, con toda su fuerza las ignoró, en su lugar cogió su celular para marcarle a Kramisha y advertirle sobre Dallas, sintió la mirada curiosa de Rephaim que desapareció demasiado rápido para su gusto, la había dejado sola, otorgándole privacidad y eso no hacía más que recordarle lo humano que era. Lo humano que podía llegar a ser.

_«__Estoy aquí porque ella está aquí, y porque me pertenece.__»_

Las palabras bailaron en el aire, como un espectro, logrando que su corazón se acelerase y sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo. Stevie Rae estaba segura que lo dijo por mero impulso, bueno, tal vez no, Rephaim dijo eso con convicción en el momento, pero ella quería insistir que no por la razón que quería inconscientemente creer.

_Él no es humano, me lo ha dicho, lo sé, no puede sentir, es imposible que él me…_

No supo como terminar ese pensamiento, no se lo permitió, hacerlo implicaba algo más allá de una conexión accidental, un anhelo, y ella no podía permitirse sentir _lo que fuese _por el hijo favorito de Kalona.

Pero entonces, ¿por qué se alegró —muy, muy en el fondo— de que los interrumpiera, qué se aferrara desesperadamente a lo único que tenían? Minutos atrás estaba completamente segura de querer hacer el amor con Dallas, ahora no tanto. El que Rephaim se acercara con cautela finalizada su llamada no hacía más que reforzar el sentimiento.

Sonó tan abatido entonces…

_«__¡No nos hagas esto, Stevie Rae!__»_

Como si en verdad existiese algo entre ellos, algo más íntimo.

Ahora lucía intranquilo, claro está no lo dejaba ver por las buenas, más bien se veía extremadamente cansado, traía unas mantas y comida enlatada. No notó lo cerca que estaban hasta que una calidez indescriptible la envolvió, una manta. Stevie Rae lo observó con un mar de emociones arremolinándose en su interior sin poder agradecerle el gesto. Tampoco es cómo si hubiese tenido todo el tiempo del mundo a su favor, rápidamente Rephaim se alejó, manteniendo una distancia prudente entre ella y la puerta.

_Me está protegiendo_, pensó con alegría, _Rephaim quiere cuidarme._

O bien actuaba impulsivamente, también cabía esa posibilidad… no, no lo creía así. Distinguía bien la diferencia entre un chico que actúa sobre protector por órdenes y uno que se ve impulsado por voluntad propia. Quizás Rephaim si podía sentir, quizás…

Stevie Rae sonrió, por impulso, y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el cansancio y esa agradable sensación de estar acompañada, por él y solo él.

Probablemente lo imaginó, como parte de un hermoso sueño, pero le pareció distinguir su voz entre la oscuridad, casi un susurro desbordante de cariño incomprendido, tan tangible: _«__No quiero vivir en un mundo dónde no esté ella.__»_

No quiso abrir los ojos y confirmarlo por sí misma, seguro que incomodaba más a Rephaim —en caso de ser real—, así que permaneció hecha ovillo, aferrándose a la manta, que olía a tierra, y plumas.

_Es una bonita combinación,_ pensó divertida por la ironía del asunto, _plumas y tierra, me gusta, me recuerda a un hogar lejano en las montañas, lejos de todo asunto post-apocalíptico. Un lugar perfecto para criar niños y enseñarles a montar a caballo, aunque no me gusten los caballos._

Sí, cualquier chica desearía vivir ahí. Por alguna razón Stevie Rae no, y no porque la mera idea fuese espantosa, lo que no tendría era el problema. No podría tener una vida normal con otro que no fuese un vampiro, seguramente rojo, mucho menos hijos, un cuervo del escarnio no podía tener un trabajo relativamente normal y tampoco…

_¡Para, para, para! ¡Esto no está bien!_

Abrió abruptamente los ojos, segura que solo quedaban unos cuántos rayos de sol en el cielo, que pronto anochecería. No notó que en verdad había dormido todo ese tiempo, sentía el cuerpo pesado por el cansancio.

Todo volvió a su memoria entonces: los iniciados rojos, Dallas y Rephaim. Siempre Rephaim.

No supo si avergonzarse o alegrarse de que la hubiese vigilado la mayor parte del día, atinó a decir lo primero que le vino a la mente, con una radiante sonrisa.

— _Gracias, aunque es un poco rollo acosador por tu parte observarme mientras duermo._

Rephaim negó, si fuese humano, apostaría mil que se sonrojaba al contestarle.

— _¡No te he estado observando mientras dormías!_

Stevie Rae quiso reír en voz alta, se contuvo buscando cosas con las cuales distraerse, con el celular, por ejemplo. Más si Aphrodite le había estado llamando una y otra vez. Como siempre, solo había problema tras problema.

Se había distanciado mucho de los otros desde que el meollo con la conexión que tenía con Rephaim empezó, lo tenía claro, pese a todo, sus prioridades yacían con sus amigos. No con el enemigo. Pero ellos no eran enemigos, eran algo distinto, ¿cierto?

_«__Soy una chica que de alguna manera se ha visto vinculada a la humanidad de un chico que es una bestia.__»_

Esa era la verdad absoluta. Y a la vez no, Stevie Rae lo sentía, había bondad en él, no todo era oscuridad, maldad. Las cosas no tenían que ser tan complicadas, podían elegir hacer lo correcto. Con algo de persuasión Rephaim podría… elegirla, a ella sobre su padre. Nyx podría acogerlo.

La idea en sí misma era muy bonita. Al verse reflejados en el agua de la fuente cogidos de la mano, ya afuera, en la quietud de la noche, Stevie Rae deseó que todo fuese distinto, que pudieran estar juntos como todo adolescente —vampiro o no— y hablar de tonterías mientras toman un helado, o, o comían pollo —vale, ni siquiera sabía si Rephaim era vegetariano o algo así pero el punto seguía siendo el mismo—.

_Creo que le quiero_, se dijo, sin temor o repudio, solo una extraña incertidumbre. Al ver al chico en el agua, rió internamente, llena de una alegría nunca antes sentida, _¡creo que le quiero!, ¡a una criatura mitad cuervo mitad hombre!_

¿Es tan extraño?

— _Uau, eres muy guapo._

Rephaim también miró el reflejo, al principio desconcertado. Apretó su agarre, temiendo que fuese un sueño o broma de mal gusto, Stevie Rae amplió su sonrisa.

Sintiendo un revoloteo de alas en su estómago al escucharlo decirle "guapa", al sentir su tacto en su mejilla y labios. Ahí no había dos enemigos, cada uno luchando por sus ideales, ahí no había una Zoey a punto de extinguirse o una malvada Neferet queriendo apoderarse del mundo junto a Kalona, ahí no había iniciados rojos o cuervos del escarnio. Solo dos chicos tomados de la mano, diciendo todo lo que no podían a través de sus miradas.

El momento fue breve, tanto que Stevie Rae sintió un vació apoderándose de sí misma cuando Rephaim se alejó, lo miró desesperada.

_No te vayas, no, no me dejes. Elige la Luz, elígeme a mí._

— _Mi padre regresa_ —dijo él.

— _Y también Zoey _—dijo ella, medio abatida medio eufórica.

_«__Y para nosotros significa que no podemos estar juntos…__»_ pensaron al unísono, antes de separarse, con un último y frío abrazo.

Se regañó a sí misma por verse tan afectada, tan necesitada, por su culpa. Más no dijo nada, volvió, caminando por la calle de Gilcrease, acompañada de una certeza y una agonía silenciosa.

Rephaim volvería a por ella. No sabía cuándo, ni dónde, pero confiaba en ello. Confiaba en él.

Todo lo que podía hacer era esperar el momento en que pudieran compartir otra noche, juntos, tan cercanos. Hasta entonces, sería fuerte, y mantendría sus últimas palabras grabadas en su mente, abrazándola.

«Yo también te echaré de menos…»

* * *

**#FIN**


End file.
